C' Mere
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Baje mi rostro lentamente tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía, bien dicen que a través del camino hacia el futuro debes ir con cautela, cuidar por tu bienestar y de los que te rodean, pero yo no lo hice y descuide mi amor por Tori.


_C'mere_

El aire caliente del bar choco contra mi rostro, no fue una sorpresa encontrar la multitud de personas esparcidas por todo el lugar. Con paso tranquilo me dirigí al mostrador, se había vuelto una costumbre volver cada viernes por la noche. Carl sonrió al notar mi presencia e inmediatamente sirvió mi bebida, era un hombre agradable que me hacia recordar de cierta manera a mi padre. Su sonrisa jovial y humor despreocupado, ojala algún día sea como él.

-Un poco tarde hoy –Comento entregándome mi bebida. Asentí observando su rostro con cierta vergüenza, mis manos se apropiaron de la copa y la acercaron hacia la orilla.- Por experiencia se que los días malos a veces pueden hacernos desfallecer, pero nada es tan malo como para arruinar toda una vida. ¿No crees?

-Tal vez –Respondí evasivamente.- No lo sé en realidad.

-Eres joven y aun te falta toda una vida por vivir. Disfruta, vive y deja el pasado a un lado.

-Lo haría si fuera fácil. –Contradije antes de beber un poco del whisky.- Desde hace mucho tiempo lo hubiera hecho.

-Nada es imposible, excepto huir de la muerte.

Tras una pequeña despedida se alejo hasta el otro extremo de la barra, los cliente estaban comenzando a llegar al paso de los segundos. Suspire con ansiedad, el bullicio comenzaba aturdirme, quizás hoy no tenía ganas de nada. Coloque la copa sobre el mostrador y junto a ella un billete que cubría el precio y la propina de Carl, el reloj colgado en la pared marcaba a penas las 11 de la noche. Una hora muy temprana, sabía que al llegar a casa recurriría a la rutina.

Al dar la vuelta hubo algo que llamo mi atención inmediatamente, su risa tan inigualable era el único sonido que mis oídos podían escuchar. Su pelo castaño estaba un poco más largo que la última vez que la vi, la sonrisa y brillo en su mirada seguían iguales como podía recordar. Era extraño estar de pie a unos metros de ella sin que lo supiera. Observe a las personas con las que estaba y ninguna de ellas me resulto conocida.

_-"Es muy tarde para estar encerrados en nosotros mismos, lo siento… pero tengo una nueva vida." –_Sus palabras se repitieron en mi cerebro como un disco rayado.

Finalmente cuando logre salir de mi trance note que su mirada estaba fija en mí. Parecía estar sorprendida de verme, ella se puso de pie y dijo algo rápidamente a sus amigos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al notar que se dirigía hacia donde estaba, llámame como te plazca pero aun no logro superar nuestra ruptura, lo sé, han pasado 2 años pero ella era mi todo y recuperarse de una perdida así lleva demasiado tiempo.

-Hey –Saludo en voz baja con inseguridad.

Mi boca permaneció cerrada mientras trataba de buscar una manera de salir de ahí.

-Tori –Respondí con tranquilidad ocultando mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.- ¿Cómo estás?

Sus ojos se encerraron por una fracción de segundo, seguramente creía que le ignoraría.

-Muy bien, ya sabes… lo mismo de siempre. –Dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros. Fue imposible no ver la sonrisa deslumbrante que se poso sobre sus labios. Una punzada de dolor se hizo presente en mi pecho, era demasiado obvio que alguien la estaba haciendo feliz.- ¿Y a ti como te ha ido?

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia buscando el punto más alejado del lugar.

-He tenido mejores momentos pero estoy bien.

-Yo…

-Por favor no digas que lo sientes, lo último que quiero es causar lastima. –Interrumpí secamente.

-¿Aun me sigues odiando, no? –Pregunto sorprendiéndome con la guardia baja. Ella suspiro pasando una mano por su cabello ondulado.- Se que lo he dicho mil veces pero lo siento. Yo nunca quise lastimarte pero pasamos esa línea, mi límite. Tus ausencias y mi falta de perseverancia fueron los culpables, pero…

-Nos dimos tiempo para intentar encontrar a alguien más, lo sé.-Dije bajando la mirada.-Me arrepiento cada minuto de esa idea absurda.

Tori se vio afectada por mi respuesta, su rostro se arrugo en una mueca de dolor y decepción que muy bien conocía. El silencio tenso se hizo presente entre nosotros, quizás había traspasado esa línea de poca confianza que tenia. No importaba, tenia razón.

-Yo no, sabes. –Contesto cruzándose de brazos y mirándome de manera altanera.- Puedo notar que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, es una lástima.

-¿Por qué? ¿Aun no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? –Pregunte irónicamente alzando un poco la voz.

-Beck…

-No Victoria, el problema es que estas enamorada de alguien más y no puedes ver que aun sigo perdidamente enamorado de ti.

-Por favor, no de nuevo. –Se dijo así misma con frustración.- Creí que lo había dejado claro la última vez que hablamos.

-¿Qué se supone que debería entender? Si me aleje de ti, fue porque quería darte lo mejor.

-Escucha y hazlo atentamente. –Indico con paciencia mirando sobre su hombro hacia sus amigos. Sus ojos nuevamente se posaron sobre mi y tenían un brillo peligroso que nunca antes había visto.- Quizás tengas razón pero yo nunca te pedí algo que no podurieras darme y está bien, yo lo entendía. Verte solamente durante algunos días del verano, y con suerte unos pocos mas al azar durante el año fueron los que me hicieron darme cuenta que no podíamos seguir juntos. Te ame, Beck. Pero ahora me he enamorado de alguien real, alguien que me entiende y está conmigo siempre sin importar como estemos. Miles de veces te lo dije, nunca me importo el dinero y jamás lo hará, pero al parecer tú nunca pudiste entenderme.

-Tori, yo lo único que quería era demostrarte que era digno de ti. –Insistí tratando de tomar una de sus manos.

Ella se alejo rápidamente e impidió que la tocara, su cabeza se movió en forma negativa con molestia.

-¿Está todo bien? –Pregunto una voz femenina.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia la extraña mujer de piel pálida que nos miraba desconcertada.

-Nada que sea de tu negocio. –Respondí groseramente.

La chica arqueo una ceja retadoramente y sostuvo mi mirada, el aire tenso era casi palpable entre los tres. Tori aclaro su garganta y se interpuso entre nosotros mirándome con desaprobación.

-No le hables de esa manera. –Exigió con frialdad.

-¿Por qué no? Tú amiga esta metiéndose en una charla muy importante donde no tiene ningún lugar. -Cada vez mas estaba sorprendiéndome, definitivamente la Tori que yo conocía ya no existía.

-De hecho, amigo –Remarco la desconocida con petulancia haciendo a un lado a Tori. –Todo lo que tenga que ver con ella me incumbe, ¿ lo entiendes?

-Yo no soy tu amigo, y es mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que…

-¿Vas a golpearme? –Interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona.- Hazlo si eso te hace sentir hombre, ahora entiendo porque Tori te dejo.

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada. –Espete apretando los puños.

Por el rabillo del ojo note como Carl y las demás personas nos miraban con atención.

-Jade –La voz de Tori rompió el silencio entre ambos.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo. –Repetí retrocediendo lentamente.- Ahora déjame terminar de hablar…

-Con mi novia. –Completo con una sonrisa.- Esa chica con la que quieres hablar es mi novia, y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es de mi incumbencia. Espero haberte dejado claro todo.

Estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, Tori una lesbiana no podía ser real. Mi ex novia de casi toda mi vida no podía ser gay, mucho menos estar con alguien como… como esa chica frente a mí. Ellas eran tan opuestas en todos los aspectos, Tori es una chica tierna, elegante, amorosa, cariñosa y… mierda! La chica gótica que tenía en frente no podía ser su novia, absolutamente no.

-Ok, esto no funciona de acuerdo. –Exclame con una sonrisa mirándolas.- Tori no es gay.

-Beck, te lo advierto. –Dijo ella con voz venenosa.

-Y sabes porque… porque ella y yo estuvimos juntos durante años. Fuimos dos enamorados y como tal nosotros llegamos a dormir juntos.

Un segundo después lo único que sentí fue mi rostro girar hacia la derecha con un ardor en mi mejilla, esa tal Jade había lanzado un puñetazo. Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, la mirada de Tori estaba llena de decepción y vergüenza.

-No puedo creer que seas tan poco hombre para recurrir a semejantes palabras.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Acaso te da envidia?

-¿Envidia, en serio? –Dijo Jade con sarcasmo.- Creo que ahora entiendo porque Tori te dejo. Y para tu información yo no revelare intimidades de nosotros pero una cosa si te digo, quizás para ti el sexo es lo máximo. Pero para una mujer, una charla antes de dormir, u observarla mientras duerme y admirar lo hermosa que es, darle gracias a dios por tenerla y permitirte amarla, significa mucho más. Apuesto a que nunca la invitaste a caminar por la playa cuando el sol apenas esta ocultándose, tomados de la mano y hablando cosas al azar. Nunca lo hiciste y ese fue tu peor error.

-Yo no…

-Quizás yo no vista ropa de marca o tenga una fortuna, pero el amor que siento por ella rebasa cualquier fortuna material que exista en este mundo.

La impotencia corría por mis venas al darme cuenta que cada palabra dicha por ella era verdad, Tori permanecía en silencio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. El brillo en su mirada mientras miraba a Jade podía iluminar una ciudad entera, eso era lo que más me incomodaba, algún día yo fui a quien miraba de tal manera.

-Dejaste ir a una gran chica, y debes dejarla continuar con su vida. –Termino en voz baja mirándome con calma.

Baje mi rostro lentamente tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía, bien dicen que a través del camino hacia el futuro debes ir con cautela, cuidar por tu bienestar y de los que te rodean, pero yo no lo hice y descuide mi amor por Tori. Una parte sagrada en mi corazón que nunca nadie más va a poder reemplazar. Aun con la poca dignidad y humildad comencé a caminar hacia la salida, las miradas acusadoras y curiosas seguían cada paso que daba. Sin embargo antes de salir observe una vez más hacia la barra, Tori y Jade me observaban.

Trate de decir algo, sé que no sería difícil que me escucharan ya que todo el lugar estaba en silencio, pero mis labios permanecieron cerrados con firmeza. Mentalmente lo admití; Yo, Beck Oliver debo dejarla ir y continuar con mi vida.

**-X-**

**O.O ¿Qué piensas sobre esto?**

**Mi musa me ayudo a escribirlo y realmente espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por haber entrado! c:**

**Xo.**


End file.
